A werewolf love
by Audreyyp
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai finalement décidé de me lancer à écrire ma propre fiction inspirée sur le couple de Jared et Kim, couple que j'adore. Venez lire le monde de Kim qui va connaître grands nombres de chamboulement notamment avec l'imprégnation de Jared, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Et bien sûr, n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire vos impressions!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Kim Cornwell, j'ai 17ans et je suis native de la push, réserve se trouvant à la frontière de la ville de Forks. Qui suis-je ? C'est une bonne question et peu de personne pourrait y répondre, seule ma famille composée de mes parents et de mon petit frère de 3 ans, Hector.

Je n'étais rien. Mes camarades ne me connaissaient pas, j'étais invisible à leurs yeux.

Ne me demander pas pourquoi…. Je devais sûrement être le genre de fille qui ne faisait retourner personne sur leur chemin, qui n'avait pas le talent de se faire aimer par tout le monde dès le premier regard, en quelques mots : j'étais banale. Je ne m'en plains pas vraiment, je n'aime pas aller vers les autres. J'avais seulement un ami au lycée de la réserve, Matt. Sans lui, je ne prendrai sûrement pas le peine de me rendre à l'école. J'adore étudier ce qui m'a valu la magnifique réputation d'intello, pour certains élèves, j'ai l'impression que cela sonne comme une insulte. On peut distinguer dans le lycée la bande des Quileutes composé de Paul, Jacob, Embry , tous adulés par les élèves en particulier de la gente féminine. Ils étaient tous à la botte de Sam, un Quileute un peu plus vieux que nous qui travaille dans un garage à la Push. Ils sont tous d'un physique impressionnant avec leur peau mate, leur musculature importante prise à une vitesse hallucinante après une pseudo maladie, leur tatouage commun… Paul était le plus colérique de la bande et il lui arrivait souvent dés qu'il me croisait d'être désagréable avec moi, Embry est quelqu'un de très réservé mais semblait être un vrai comique dans leur groupe, Jacob est quelqu'un de très gentil et a pour habitude de se mettre à côté de moi pendant les cours que nous avions en commun. Mais pour moi, celui qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux, c'était Jared. Celui qui m'obnubilait depuis toujours, qui faisait battre mon cœur tous les jours mais qui comme tous les autres, ignorait mon existence. Bon j'en ai fini avec les présentations, je pense vous avoir résumé dans les grandes lignes ma vie et comme vous pouvez l'observer, elle n'est pas très trépidante.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, et comme tous les matins, je devais me rendre au lycée.

Avant de m'y rendre, je déposais mon petit Hector à la maternelle.

-Bye mon poussin ! Sois sage, dis-je tout en le recouvrant de bisous. Qu'est ce que je l'aimai mon petit ange.

-Bisous Kimmmyyy ! dit-il en me serrant de toute ses petites forces.

Dix minutes plus tard, je finissai par me trouver une place sur le parking du lycée.

Matt arriva peut de temps après moi et vint me serrer dans ses bras, c'était en quelque sorte notre petit câlin matinal. Lui et moi étaient plutôt tactiles, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que des personnes pensent que nous sortons ensemble. On a juste développé une amitié très forte bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi…. Matt est quelqu'un de très mignon et n'aurait pas eu de mal à se faire une place dans cette école mais s'associant à moi, il a gâché toutes ses chances de se faire connaître.

-Coucou ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

-Salut toi ! Comme d'hab'.

-Kim, cela fait trois ans que tu me sors cette réponse toute faite, tu pourrais peut etre commencer à développer cette réponse.

-J'y penserai mais là faut qu'on aille en cours, dis-je en lui claquant une bise sur sa joue.

Je partis en cours d'histoire où je retrouvais Jacob assis à notre table à qui je fis un discret sourire. Le cours se passa relativement bien mais bon je vous passe les détails. Après une longue matinée de cours, je me rendis au self. Après avoir sélectionné mon repas, je retrouvai Matt assis à notre table habituelle, qui se trouvait face à celle des autres que nous pouvions observer tranquillement. Je remarquai immédiatement que Jared était absent à la table où il se trouvait d'habitude, accompagné de Quil, Seth, Leah.

-Alors ? Pas de Jared aujourd'hui ? dit Matt avec un petit rictus.

-Non…

Matt était le seul au courant de mon amour secret pour Jared. Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour Matt de le deviner vu l'expression qui me prenait dés que je l'apercevais.

Je me levai afin de poser mon plateau mais je fus stoppé en rentrant en collision avec Paul.

-Non mais tu pourrais faire attention ! Pauvre idiote ! Capable seulement de bouquiner dans son coin, dit-il dans une fureur à me faire trembler de peur.

Matt vint à ma rescousse.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit-il en m'entraînant vers la sortie.

J'étais encore sous l'état de choc. J'étais vraiment maladroite et gauche des fois… Je fus morose toute l'après-midi et rentrai chez moi portant sur mes épaules tout le malheur du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela fait 15 jours que Jared est aux abonnés absent… Autant dire une éternité pour moi, ce qui n'améliore pas du tout mon moral ces jours-ci. Je crois que Matt n'en peut plus de moi, je devais être d'une tristesse à regarder, pensais-je en riant. Il devait y avoir écrit sur mon front « Reviens Jared ». J'avais entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'il avait attraper un mauvais virus, j'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave. J'aurai voulu demander à ses copains de ses nouvelles mais comment aurais-je pu les aborder… « Coucou moi c'est Kim ! Je viens demander des nouvelles de Jared, il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis et je craque pour lui depuis toujours ! » hein hein, très mauvaise idée ! Alors pour changer, j'ai décidé de me réfugier derrière mes livres.

-Kim ! A table ! m'appela ma mère.

-J'arrive !

Je dévalai les escalier et m'assis pour manger avec ma mère et Hector.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ma chérie ? Tes amis vont bien ?

-Tout va très bien maman, sur tous les plans, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers mon assiette. Ma famille savait que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à bosser mais il pensait que j'avais une vraie vie sociale à côté. Je leur cachai la vérité, ce n'est pas forcément plaisant de devoir avouer à ses parents qu'on n'avait pas vraiment de vie à côté des cours.

-Tu sais Kim, tu devrais un peu t'amuser ! Tu travailles tellement et tu sais que nous sommes très fiers de toi, ton père et moi mais il faut savoir faire d'autres choses à côté.

-Je sais maman… Mais ma vie me convient parfaitement, pas besoin de fêtes pour faire mon bonheur.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec tes amis à la maison ? Qu'en penses tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra…

Ma mère me fit un petit sourire et je sus que j'étais tranquille pour quelque temps jusqu'à ce que ce sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. Mon père lui était peu présent, il travaillait très souvent à l'hôpital et était quelqu'un de très réservé, ne me demandant jamais des question trop personnelles sur ma vie.

-Kimmmyyy, tu montreras bientôt tes copains à moi ? Et bientôt nous deux aller sur plage ?

-Je te le promets petit ange.

Le lendemain fut comme les autres à part que j'entendis en rentrant dans le lycée que Jared était enfin revenu. J'étais tellement contente. Mais à côté de cela, on pouvait entendre qu'il avait changé physiquement et qu'il avait directement retrouvé la bande de Paul en arrivant ici. Depuis toujours, des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Sam et les garçons prenaient des stéroïdes expliquant ce changement phénoménal. Mes parents m'avaient toujours déconseillé de les fréquenter. Ma joie fut altérée par ces rumeurs, priant pour que celles-ci soient fausses. Je rentrai en classe de mathématiques et je fus distraite pendant toute la matinée. Mes pas me conduisirent vers le self où Matt m'attendait dans la file, plateau sous le bras.

-Comment s'est passé ta matinée mon rayon de soleil ?

Matt avait toujours l'habitude de m'affabuler de surnoms ridicules.

-Bof…

-J'ai croisé Jared tantôt, les rumeurs sont vraies et c'est le cas de le dire. Je crois bien qu'il a pris une dizaine de centimètres et les kilos de muscles qui vont avec, ses cheveux coupés et le même tatouage que la bande. Je crois que la bande de Sam a une nouvelle recrue.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre après toutes ses informations, Jared sous la drogue ? Impossible… Je ne le connaissais pas mais il semblait être honnête. Nous partîmes vers notre table dans un silence plombant. Je fis directement un scanner de la cantine et remarquai que Jared avait quitté la table de ses copains pour aller avec Paul, Jacob et Embry. Quelle transformation… Je ne le reconnaissais presque plus, mais qu'est ce qu'il était beau. J'en étais subjuguée.

-Kim, fermes la bouche, ça devient limite gênant. On dirait que tu veux en faire ton repas, me dit Matt sarcastiquement.

Je me repris directement et me reconcentrais sur Matt.

-Je suis désolée Matt… Quelle horrible amie je fais… Je suis toujours cachée derrière mes livres et quand ce n'est pas le cas, je cherche tout le temps du regard Jared. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais avec moi… dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrêtes Kim de tout le temps te dénigrer. C'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ta beauté… Une indienne avec des yeux comme je n'en ai jamais vu, vert d'eau. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et peu importe les circonstances. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas à la plage ce week-end ?

-Tu es trop gentil Matt… Ce serait super mais cela te dérangerait qu'on y aille avec Hector ? Cela fait quelque temps qu'il me dit qu'il souhaite y aller.

-Non bien sûr ! Tu sais que je le trouve adorable.

-Merci Matt dis-je le sourire aux oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

J'aperçus Jared embrasser Kyla, la pouf du lycée dans les couloirs, oui je vous ai omis ce détail, Jared sort avec une blonde siliconée. Dégoûtée par cette vision, je rejoignis au plus vite ma classe. Je n'ai que sport comme cours en commun avec Jared et ce n'est pas vraiment l'activité où je peux montrer mes talents et faire des prouesses.

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, ce week-end que nous allions passer à la plage avec Matt et Hector. Mon petit trésor allait être si content quand j'allais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le week-end arriva si vite. Je préparai nos affaires pour cette après-midi à la plage : goûter, ballon et autres jeux. Je m'habillai d'une simple longue robe blanche à bretelle. Le temps à Forks n'était pas clément mais cette journée nous permettait de nous habiller légèrement mais pas assez pour nous baigner. Nous rejoignîmes Matt directement sur la plage qui avait déjà installé ses affaires sur le sable.

-Coucou Matt ! Hector, vas lui faire un bisous.

Hector lui claqua un bisous sur la joue et partis un peu plus loin goûter l'eau avec ses orteils. Je sortis mes affaires et donnai à Matt un ballon. Nous faisions des passes tranquilles, nous passions un très bon moment. La plage était calme, nous pouvions voir quelques personnes se balader sur la plage et puis nous pûmes apercevoir la bande de Sam sautait des falaises. Je pus distinguer Jared. Mon cœur se brisa encore un peu plus, alors ça y'est il avait rejoint pour de bon ce groupe…

-Kim, reviens à nous ! dit Matt en me balançant le ballon dessus.

Je pris le ballon et lui balança en pleine tête.

-Toi, tu as intérêt à courir ! Allez Hector attrapons ta sœur !

-Ouiiii !

-Oh mon dieu ! A l'aide !

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, balançant des coups d'œil derrière moi. Matt était bien trop proche de moi. Il sauta et me fis tomber à la renverse. Il se mit sur moi et me faisant des chatouilles, il savait que je détestais ça… Je me mis à hurler.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?

La bande de Sam était devant nous. Je les regardais un par un et mon regard s'attarda sur Jared. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus détourner mes yeux de son visage. Il me regardait comme jamais on ne m'avait regardé. C'était indescriptible. Il me regardait avec curiosité, intensité, d'une telle passion et un éclair de peur puis de colère.

-Tu l'écrases, tu pourrais te relever ! dit Jared agressivement à Matt.

Matt ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Jared et me releva tout en douceur. Hector grimpa dans mes bras et cacha sa tête dans mes épaules.

-Tout va bien, vous pouvez y'aller dis-je d'une voix peu assurée. Ma réponse sonnait plus comme une question et j'étais extrêmement gênée, personne ne semblait vouloir faire avancer la situation.

-Les garçons, on y va, dit Sam d'une voix qui ne supposait pas qu'ils puissent faire le contraire de ce qu'il leur ordonnait. Jared continuait à me regarder avec insistance ce qui devait provoquer certaines rougeurs sur mes joues.

-Tout de suite Jared.

Ils partirent vers la forêt et nous restâmes quelques minutes dans un profond silence.

-C'était bizarre dit Matt hésitant.

-Je suis fatiguée, rentrons dis je encore déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelle après-midi, je me repassais sans cesse la scène en boucle et le comportement de Jared me laissait perplexe. Son regard exprimait tellement de choses contradictoires… Se puisse t'il que je me sois trompée sur ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. J'étais perdue. Il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison, Jared n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. Je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur. Allez Kim ! Ressaisis toi ! Sors toi ce garçon de ta tête !

-Kim, j'ai fait mauvais rêve dit Hector dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte, tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Viens mon doudou dis-je en l'invitant dans mon lit.

Ma nuit fût calme, ayant dans mes bras le plus beau des trésors. Je sais que ma relation avec mon petit frère peut laisser les personnes perplexe mais nos parents étaient peu présents… Entre mon père qui passait sa vie entière à l'hôpital et ma mère qui vaguait à toutes ses occupations inimaginables, je représentais un peu un statut parental pour Matt. De plus j'ai toujours eu l'instinct maternel. Et ce sont sur ces douces pensées que je tombais dans l'abîme de mes rêves.

Bonjour tout le monde! J'aimerais avoir vos avis, et savoir si vous aimez ce début de fiction! Prochain chapitre du point de vue Jared pour savoir en détail ce qu'il a ressenti en voyant son imprégnation! Bisous à toutes!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Avec les garçons, nous avions décider de sauter du haut des falaises. Et quand je dis les garçons, je parlais de ma nouvelle bande : Sam, Paul, Jacob et Embry. Oui cela faisait peu de temps que je m'étais transformé en loup-garou, ce fût quelque peu déroutant mais je pense avoir maintenant accepté ce que je suis. Sam est l'alpha de la meute, et avait été présent avec moi lors de ma première transformation.

J'appréciais mes nouveaux « dons » qui incluait une force supérieure à la normale, une ouie très développée dû à nos conditions de lupin. Ma mère avait été mise au courant par le conseil des anciens afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ma transformation physique… Il faut dire que j'avais pris pas mal de centimètres et de kilos de muscles, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas forcément je dois avouer. Le seul point négatif c'est que maintenant les habitants de la Push doivent penser que je me drogue comme les autres gars de la meute. De plus, ma mère devait savoir que je sortais la nuit faire des rondes dans la forêt pour s'assurer qu'aucun sang froid n'aille sur notre territoire. Je passais aussi pas mal de temps chez Sam et sa fiancée Emily, qui avait toujours de quoi nourrir notre appétit de loup qui était assez impressionnant.

Je fis un saut du haut de la plus haute falaise et ressortis de l'eau avec une telle sensation de bien-être. Je tapais dans la main des gars et nous continuâmes le temps de faire quelques sauts de plus. Après cela, nous regagnâmes la plage et entendis des cris.

-Oh mon dieu ! A l'aide ! crie une voix féminine tout en courant, poursuivi par un garçon de notre âge suivi d'un enfant.

Cette voix… Pourquoi ressentais-je des frissons à l'écoute de cette voix et puis vint un instinct protecteur que je ne compris pas.

La jeune fille se retrouva dans le sable avec le garçon sur elle à quatre cheval. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à être à quelques mètres d'eux et ce que je vis me laissa pantois.

Je vis la plus belle fille au monde qui m'étais permis de voir…. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns caramels, la peau mate claire, des yeux verts comme il n'en était permis d'en avoir. Je venais de m'imprégner, je savais d'or et déjà que je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse, la protéger en y laissant ma vie s'il le fallait, je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'aime.

Sam engagea la conversation mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard, je ne pus que m'y perdre. Ce n'était plus que nous deux. C'est alors que je compris la position du garçon assis sur elle. Je ne pus que lui dire de s'ôter tout de suite d'elle de la manière la plus gentille que je pouvais tout de suite faire. Je lui aurai arraché la tête si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… Je crois que Sam avait compris que je venais de m'imprégner et dit alors que nous partions. Sûrement pas, je ne pouvais la laisser…. Surtout avec ce garçon à qui je ne faisais pas du tout confiance.

Sam me rappela alors à l'ordre avec sa voix d'alpha et je savais alors que j'étais obligé de tourner le dos à mon imprégnée. Dés notre entrée dans la forêt, je ne pensais qu'à la retrouver et en savoir plus sur elle. Paul, Embry et Jacob se transformèrent.

-Tu t'es imprégné si je ne me trompe ? dit Sam calmement.

-Oui… dis-je juste avant de me transformer.

Je courrai à travers les bras et je ne pouvais penser qu'à son visage, sa voix raisonnant dans ma tête. Elle était devenue une obsession, mon obsession, celle qui illuminera ma vie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la conquérir et ça c'est une autre histoire. Elle ne m'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et heureuse durant notre rencontre.

Partage ses pensées lorsqu'on est loup craint et en particulier maintenant…

-Alors comme ça notre petit Jared s'est imprégné ? rigola Embry

-Le petit loup a trouvé son imprégné, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'être intéressée surenchérit Jacob.

-Laissez le tranquille dit la voix de Sam d'une façon sèche.

J'imagine que lui pouvait mieux me comprendre et savoir ce que j'endurai puisqu'Emily est son imprégnée.

A la fin de notre ronde, je regagnai ma maison. J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Oui, je ne vivais qu'avec ma mère, mon père étant parti quand j'étais enfant. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et passa dans ma tête en boucle la voix et le visage de mon imprégné.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le réveil du début de semaine fût dur, je n'avais aucune envie de retourner au lycée. Je ne voulais pas voir Jared et ses copains, je venais en fin de me décider à l'oublier.

Matt m'attendait sur ma place habituelle de parking.

-Ca va ma belle ? dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Ca va… J'ai décidé de passer à autre chose.

Sachant tout de suite de qui je voulais parler, il me répondit d'un sourire éclatant et plein d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ? ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, je n'ai jamais compris cette attirance pour lui mais j'attendais impatiemment ce jour où tu te rendrais enfin compte que ce gars est un looser et que tu mérites tellement mieux.

Whaou… Je ne savais pas que Matt ressentait, pensait tout ça sur la question. Sa déclaration me laissait un peu pantoise.

-On va en cours dit-il tout content.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment tout en passant devant LEUR bande. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de rigoler en nous voyant, en particulier Jared qui se mit à nous fusiller du regard.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ? C'est pas vrai, je devais encore me faire des films. Il faut qu'il sorte de ma tête. Matt ne remarqua en rien cette échange et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers nos salles de cours respectives. C'est parti pour une matinée de littérature. Jacob s'assit à côté de moi et engagea la conversation, une grande première depuis des années.

-Salut Kim ! Comment tu vas ? dit-il avec un sourire pétillant.

-Euh… ça va…merci.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

-Oui merci et toi ?

-Impeccable ! On adore avec les gars sauter du haut des falaises… Cela nous procure tellement d'adrénaline, dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Un vrai gamin.

-Alors toi et Matt ? Vous êtes ensembles ? dit-il avec une certaine appréhension.

-Matt et moi ? ! C'est mon seul ami ! On est juste proche j'imagine…

-Alors il ne se passera vraiment rien entre vous ? dit-il toujours d'une grande curiosité.

La prof nous lança un regard sévère ce qui stoppa notre conversation et qui me permit d'ignorer Jacob jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Je partis en trombe dès que la sonnerie retentit, au cas où Jacob aurait voulu poursuivre son inquisitoire. D'ailleurs pourquoi toutes ces soudaines questions sur ma vie personnelle et surtout amoureuse… Je n'y comprends définitivement plus rien.

Je retrouvais comme d'habitude Matt à notre table habituelle.

-Pourquoi nous fixent-t'ils ? dit Matt en regardant en direction d'une table.

LEUR table… Tous nous épiaient et Jared nous regardait toujours avec cette lueur de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas… Ils sont bizarres depuis quelques jours chuchotais-je.

Je détestai être le centre d'attention et depuis que Jared était revenu en cours, j'avais l'impression d'être au centre de quelque chose.

Kyla arriva et se mit sur les genoux de Jared et essaya de l'embrasser, oui j'ai bien dit essayer ! Jared la repoussa aussitôt. Je ne savais pas que cela se passait mal entre eux deux… D'un côté, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais proche d'eux.

Kyla partit en trombe furieuse. Jared me regarda cherchant à savoir je ne sais quoi dans mes yeux, essayait-il de me dire quelque chose ?

Ce midi fût étouffant… Matt et moi essayâmes d'éviter de regarder en direction de leur table pendant le repas, peur de voir que nous étions toujours épiés.

Moi qui voulait passer à autre chose, c'était rater… Je ne faisais que de penser à lui. J'étais lamentable, tout mon monde tournait autour de lui.

Cette après-midi, nous avions sport. Grande joie… Je crois qu'on peut percevoir mentalement mon ton ironique. J'allais sûrement me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante et de plus, c'est le seul cours que je partage avec Jared. Or, s'il y'avait bien une personne que je voulais éviter à tout prix, c'était lui.

J'était tellement confuse, perdue ces derniers temps que je risquai de devenir folle à tout moment.

Je me changeai dans les vestiaires et partis en direction du gymnase. Quelle sport aujourd'hui ? Volley. Deuxième ovation, la dernière fois que j'en avais pratiqué, je m'étais retrouvé avec le poignet foulé et un ballon dans la tête. Allais-je battre ce record ? Sûrement me connaissant. Jared se mit à côté de moi lors de l'appel.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là mon cerveau s'arrêta.

-Kim Cornwell ? Kim Cornwell ? Mademoiselle Cornwell! Vous êtes avec nous aujourd'hui? ! me reprocha le professeur.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu prononcer mon prénom.

A la fin de l'appel, ce fût le moment d'échauffement. Je me mettais toujours avec une fille discrète et qui était aussi nulle ou presque que moi en sport, nous étions toujours appelées en dernières lors des choix d'équipe.

-Euh Kim ?

Je me retournai et tomba nez à nez à Jared. Mes joues prirent une couleur écarlate aussitôt.

-Oui ? dis-je mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Tu voudrais bien faire l'échauffement avec moi ?

Fin du chapitre, oui je sais les filles, c'est pas sympa de ma part ! )

J'ai eu quelques reviews que je recois par mail et que je n'arrive pas à consulter sur mon compte fanfiction ce qui ne permet pas donc de vous répondre. Je réponds à toutes les reviews car vos avis et votre soutien me touchent beaucoup ! Alors pour celles qui n'ont reçu de message de ma part, je suis désolée, j'espère que mon problème va s'arranger, mais en tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup !

Bisous à toutes !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

-Euh…

Je me retournai cherchant des yeux si c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adressait et ne vit personne.

D'une part, j'étais étonnée qu'il connaisse mon prénom, de tout notre scolarité, il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et d'autre part, je pense que tout le monde avait remarqué mes talents de sportive, et que j'étais bien la dernière à appeler si besoin.

Je vis Carmen ma partenaire passait juste à côté de moi. Je lui pris vivement le bras et baragouinai rapidement :

-Je fais toujours l'échauffement avec Carmen.

Et je partis aussi vite que je le pouvais, Carmen à mon bras, à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à me lancer le ballon. J'observais discrètement Jared qui était toujours resté sur place, et regardait un point fixe devant lui, les yeux dans le vide.

Je culpabilisais de suite, aurais-je pû être la raison de son état ? Encore une fois, je devais sûrement me faire des idées… Qui s'intéresserait à la pauvre intello de Kim Cornwell ?

Le cours se déroula sans embûches, plus j'évitais le ballon, plus mes chances de survie augmentaient.

Le lendemain midi, je pus faire encore une belle démonstration de coordination.

Plateau remplie, je percutai une nouvelle fois Paul, et renversai tout mon repas sur ses vêtements.

-C'est pas possible ! Tu le faix exprès ? ! Quand on est pas capable d'aligner deux pas devant soit ou regarder droit devant, on s'abstient de sortir de chez soi ! Espèce de danger public !

Matt était prêt à prendre ma défense mais fût devancé par quelqu'un.

-Arrêtes Paul ! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! dit Jared en s'approchant, grognant, les poings fermés.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles toi ? ! N'essaies pas de faire comme si tu étais du côté de Kim renchérit Matt tout aussi énervé.

-Mais t'es qui toi ? Tu crois que tu fais le poids ? Si j'ai envie de prendre la défense de Kim, ça ne regarde que moi. Je pourrai te massacrer en quelques secondes dit Jared férocement.

J'avais l'impression que le conflit Jared-Paul s'était transformé en un Jared-Matt.

-T'es malade pendant 15 jours , tu reviens et tu vas prétendre que tout d'un coup tu fais attention aux autres élèves ? T'es le dernier des cons !

Et là sortit de nulle part, le poing de Jared s'écrasa droit dans le nez de Matt qui tomba suite à ce coup.

-Oh mon dieu ! Matt ça va ? dis-je en m'accroupissant.

Le pauvre se tenait le nez qui pissait le sang et prenait une couleur bleu, violâtre.

-Kim, je suis désolé… chuchota Jared, l'air honteux et hésitant.

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait, viens Matt, on va aller à l'infirmerie dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'était venue cette assurance et cette voix sèche mais je dois avouer que leur combat de coqs m'avait particulièrement énervée.

Qu'est ce qui leur a fait croire que j'avais besoin d'un preux chevalier ? C'est vrai que j'étais fragile et que je parlais peu pour me défendre mais être au centre de l'attention en plein self, c'était tout ce que je détestais.

Je m'en étais pris à Jared, à qui d'ailleurs je n'avais pas accordé un seul regard après ma tirade mais je n'en pensais pas moins de Matt.

Après que l'infirmière du lycée lui ait cautérisé le nez, elle nous laissa quelques instants seul à seul.

-Non mais Matt ! C'était quoi ça ? ! Qu'est ce qui t'as traversé l'esprit ? !

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Mais il m'a tellement énervé sur le coup ! Pour qui il se prend pour intervenir et prendre ta défense alors qu'il n'a jamais prêté attention à toi auparavant ? ! Je ne regrette aucun mot !

-Vous vous êtes comportés comme des idiots finis et si tu crois qu'un tel comportement pouvait m'impressionner ou bien m'aider, tu t'es franchement trompé ! Tu me déçois.

Je partis, le laissant sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Cette après-midi m'avait lessivé. J'étais rentrée tout de suite chez moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de sécher les cours mais j'avais déjà eu vent des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs et j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire face aux membres de leur groupe, ou bien le regard des élèves sur moi. Matt chercha à me joindre par téléphone toute la soirée, mais je préférai le laisser mariner pour qu'il réfléchisse à cette après-midi.

-Kimmy, tu vas bien ? dit Hector en me grimpant sur les genoux.

-Oui ça va mon cœur, et toi ?

-Ca va ! Tu sais pouquoi ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai une namoureuse.

-Ah oui ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Makena dit-il en rougissant.

-Et moi, je vais faire comment sans toi, si ton cœur est pris ? dis-je l'air faussement triste.

-Tu seras toujours la première pour Hector dit-il l'air sérieux.

-Me voilà rassurée dis-je en lui faisant des bisous partout.

Salut les filles ! Que pensez vous de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaît pour l'instant ! Des bisous à toutes !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

J'arrivai au lycée exprès en avance pour ne pas croiser Matt et partis directement dans ma salle de cours, ça lui fera les pieds. Oh non… Jacob qui se met à côté de moi. Par pitié, plus de questions…

-Salut Kim ! dit-il excité.

-Salut… marmonnais-je.

Je mis mes cheveux devant ma figure et fis semblant de relire le cours afin de le décourager de me parler mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment marcher.

-C'était plutôt intense hier ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir deux garçons se battre pour toi ?

-C'est idiot et exaspérant dis-je gardant la tête basse.

-Oh… Toi tu n'es définitivement pas comme les autres filles. Je croyais que c'était votre rêve qu'on se batte pour vous.

-Eh bien ce n'est définitivement pas le mien, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention.

-Tu sais, Jared s'en veut pour hier. Il ne voulait pas frapper ton ami, mais Matt l'a vraiment fait sortir de ses gons… dit-il essayant de me convaincre.

-Pourquoi votre bande ne feriez-vous pas comme avant ? C'est-à-dire m'ignorer.

Jacob allait répliquer quelque chose mais le cours débuta et le fit taire.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me suivre jusqu'au self en fin de matinée.

-Tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec nous ? me dit Jacob sur mes talons.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi alors laisser nous tranquille.

J'accélérais le pas et je pense que j'avais réussi à le convaincre de lâcher l'affaire. Je ne me laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds.

Dés que Matt me vit rentrer dans le réfectoire, il marcha rapidement vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, désolé, désole Kim. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi en me comportant ainsi.

-Je sais dis-je lui en faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Je te paye ton repas aujourd'hui pour la peine, pour avoir été un total idiot hier.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça même si c'est vrai, tu étais complètement stupide hier dis-je en riant.

-Alors comme ça tu te moques maintenant des personnes qui essaient de s'excuser dit-il en me chatouillant.

Je rigolai mais m'arrêtai aussitôt quand je vis Jared arriver vers nous. Il avait les poings fermés et semblait lutter contre un conflit intérieur. Oh non… Pas une nouvelle bagarre…

-Euh Kim… dit-il en bafouillant.

Bafouillant, Jared bafouillait en essayant de me parler. On aura tout vu maintenant.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir mis dans une situation délicate hier midi dit-il en reprenant le contrôle.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire… Jared qui s'excusait, c'était comme magique pour moi.

-C'est gentil Jared mais ce n'est pas moi que tu as frappé… dis-je en lui montrant du menton Matt qui était tout près de moi, suivant silencieusement la conversation.

Jared souffla quelques secondes et balança d'une traite :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frapper.

On voyait bien que ça lui avait écorché la bouche et lui demandait un grand effort pour s'excuser auprès de Matt.

-Ca va dit Matt, peu satisfait de ses excuses.

-Paul ne t'embêtera plus désormais me dit Jared d'une voix douce.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule Jared mais c'est gentil de ta part dis-je en lui faisant un sourire discret.

Il semblait émerveillé par mon sourire, non mais ça va pas Kim ! Tu dérapes ! Non mais sérieusement pourquoi me regardait-il avec des yeux de merlan fris ? !

-Kim, on va manger ? dit Matt, essayant sûrement de couper cette conversation et notre échange de regards avec Jared.

-Oui, on y va.

Matt commença à se rendre à notre table, je commençai à le suivre lorsque Jared prit mon poignet dans sa main. Je reçus comme une décharge électrique, comme une connexion que nous partagions rien qu'à nous deux. Jared fixait mon poignet et faisait des ronds circulaires avec ses doigts sur celui-ci.

-Jared ? dis-je comme lui demandant la permission de me rendre le poignet.

Il le lâcha avec regret et me dit presque suppliant :

-Tu me pardonnes alors Kim ?

-Bien sûre, mais plus de scènes dans ce genre.

-Merci Kim, je te le promets dit-il me regardant pleins de promesses.

Je partis vers la table où était Matt qui semblait dérangé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien, simplement s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de malaise dis-je en évitant de lui répéter mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je ne le sens pas… Ca ne te déranges pas le fait que tout d'un coup il s'intéresse à toi ?

-Je ne sais, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi.

-Et si c'était un pari entre eux ? Ou bien qu'il avait décidé de se rapprocher de toi pour te lâcher juste après ?

-Arrêtes Matt ! Pourquoi tu me dis des choses pareilles ?

-Je veux simplement être sûr qu'il ne va pas te faire du mal, je suis ton ami et pas lui.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est toi qui me fait du mal en me balançant toutes ces choses.

Je sortis du réfectoire énervée. Je sais que Matt n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur les bords mais Jared est-il vraiment entrain de jouer avec moi ? A-t-il su les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et avait prévu de se moquer de moi ?

Me voilà pour changer, encore une fois déboussolée.

Je m'étais assise sur un muret derrière l'école lorsque je sentis une présence derrière mon dos.

Qu'en pensez vous les filles ? N'hésiter pas à me dire vos impressions sur la suite !

Bisous à vous.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

-Ca ne va pas Kim ? me dit Jared en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le muret.

-Si si ça va…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air ? Matt t'a énervé, blessé ? dit-il tout d'un coup avec les yeux qui prirent une couleur plus sombre que d'habitude.

-On peut dire ça comme ca… Il m'a dit des choses que je n'avais pas forcément envie d'entendre mais il l'a fait pour mon bien.

-Bah il a l'air de s'y prendre comme un pieds dit-il en me regardant.

Je sautai du muret et commençai à partir quand Jared me dit :

-Kim est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il avait l'air désemparé, ne sachant que faire. J'hésitai à lui répondre vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas cette soudaine attention de ta part et Matt pense que tu souhaites te rapprocher pour te moquer de moi.

On avait l'impression que je venais de lui lâcher une bombe. Il y'eut un éclair de colère puis de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-C'est ce que tu penses toi ? Que je veux te ridiculiser ? dit-il faiblement.

-Je n'en sais rien, en plus je ne te connais pas.

Deuxième fois que son visage se décompose, il semblait anéanti.

-Je ne suis pas comme ca Kim, s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Laisses moi une chance de te le prouver.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir par la suite.

-Souffrir est la dernière chose que je veux te voir endurer dit-il les yeux embués de larmes.

Se pouvait-il qu'il souhaite vraiment me connaître, il semblait tellement désirer que je lui accorde une chance et je ne pouvais résister contre mes sentiments que j'avais toujours eu pour lui et que j'avais essayé d'enterrer.

-C'est d'accord, je veux bien te laisser une chance. Mais ne me le fais pas regretter.

Il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Je ferai mon maximum pour être à la hauteur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position mais ce que je pouvais vous dire, c'est que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Et quelle chaleur… Son corps était bouillant.

La sonnerie retentit et nous avons dû nous séparer. Il m'accompagna à ma salle de cours devant les regards effarés des autres élèves et partit après avoir vérifié que je sois bien en classe. Il avait été tellement mignon avec moi et je pense avoir eu raison de lui donner une chance mais comment allais-je l'expliquer à Matt ? Ca, ce serait une autre affaire qui je sens aller me donner du fil à retordre.

-Alors c'est bon entre toi et Jared ? me demande gentiment Jacob.

-Oui, ca va mieux dis-je en souriant.

Il dût etre satisfait vu le sourire qu'il me rendit, confiant et heureux. Il semblait soulagé que la conversation entre Jared et moi se soit bien déroulée.

-Kim, pouquoi tu souris depuis tout à l'heure ? me demande Hector.

-Parceque je suis heureuse dis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

-T'as un namoureux ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ca mon cœur ?

-Parce que quand on a un namoureux, on sourit tout le temps !

Ce petit était bien trop observateur et intelligent pour son âge.

-J'aime bien un garçon depuis pas mal de temps mais c'est compliqué…

-C'est pas compliqué ! Il faut que tu lui demandes.

-Tu as raison Hector dis-je en le confortant dans sa réflexion.

-Moi je veux que tu sois moins triste et que tu souris plus alors il te faut un namoureux !

-Si c'était aussi facile.

-Je suis sûr que tous les garçons t'aiment tous mais que tu le vois pas.

-Alors j'ouvrirai mes yeux demain.

-Bonne idée dit Hector en se frappant dans les mains.

Le lendemain matin, en allant en cours, je passais seule devant leur bande.

-Hé Kim ! Cria Jacob en me faisant signe de venir.

Jared me faisait un énorme sourire, Embry me regardait avec un sourire en coin et Paul avait l'air exaspéré de ma présence.

Je me dirigeai doucement vers eux, Jacob sépara l'écart qu'il y'avait entre eux et moi, en me prenant par l'épaule et me fit faire les derniers pas jusqu'à eux. Jared fusilla la main de Jacob qui se trouvait sur mon épaule qu'il retira aussitôt en rigolant.

-Kim, je crois que tu connais tout le monde : Jared, Embry et Paul.

-Salut murmurais je doucement, prise d'un excès de timidité.

-Alors comme ca c'est toi qui doit supporter Jacob pendant de longues heures de cours ? me dit Embry en rigolant.

-Hé ! Je suis un super voisin ! Surtout qu'elle ne me facilite pas la tâche avec sa timidité ! dit Jacob en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rougir.

-Vous voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise tous les deux ? leur reprocha Jared.

-Je t'emmène en cours ? poursuiva-t'il.

Jared qui me propose de m'emmener en cours, pincez moi je rêve.

-Euh oui c'est d'accord, dis-je hésitante.

J'avais l'impression de lui avoir donner le plus beau des cadeaux quand je vis son visage se transformer avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous sur le chemin pour aller en classe. Il est vrai qu'il était bizarre de voir la bande traîner avec des personnes extérieures à leur groupe.

Arrivé devant la classe, il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit rapidement. Quant à moi, j'en étais restée pantoise. Je crois être restée immobile durant quelques secondes avant d'aller finalement m'asseoir à ma place. Kyla arriva en trombe vers ma table.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour traîner avec Jared ? La petite intello a décidé de se faire remarquer et veut me piquer mon copain ? me dit elle menaçante.

-Non pas du tout, et puis je ne savais pas que vous sortiez encore ensemble…

-Qu'elle est mignonne. Jared et moi c'est comme ca ! On se sépare, on se remet ensemble ! Il suffit que j'appelle pour qu'il accourre. Croyais tu vraiment que tu allais pouvoir sortir avec lui ? Tu n'es rien ! Regardes toi dans un miroir, tu n'es pas son style de fille. Alors tu ne l'approches plus !

-Très bien dis-je sèchement.

J'avais été blessée par ses propos. Je sais que Jared méritait mieux que moi mais j'avais vraiment cru qu'il existait une petite chance pour qu'il s'intéresse finalement à moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'entre Kyla et moi, il n'y avait pas photo.

A la fin de l'heure, je prétextai être malade et repartis chez moi. Je ne voulais pas affronter Jared ou bien Kyla encore une fois. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il aurait aussi facile de pouvoir côtoyer Jared. Je passai mon après-midi à regarder des films et à déprimer dans mon coin.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna aux alentours de 18h.

-Allo ? répondais-je au téléphone.

-Kim ? C'est Jared.

-Jared? !

-Oui c'est moi. J'ai cherché ton numéro dans l'annuaire, j'espère que ca ne te déranges pas mais comme apparemment tu es partie de cours car tu étais malade, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Pouvait-il exister mieux comme garçon sérieusement ? Mais je me rappelai alors ma conversation avec Kyla.

-Je ne préfère pas que tu m'appelles, je vais bien alors je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

-Kim ? ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Je croyais que ca allait bien entre nous ? souffle Jared avec tristesse.

-C'était marrant de se dire au début que l'intello pouvait bien s'entendre avec un mec populaire mais là ca ne l'est plus, je suis désolée dis-je essayant au maximum de garder le contrôle de ma voix.

-Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose Kim et que tu cherches de fausses excuses pour que je m'éloigne mais sache que tu n'y arriveras pas dit-il sûre de lui.

-Jared, fin de la mascarade, tout ce que ca nous apportera, ce sera des ennuis.

-Mais quels ennuis ? ! Qui t'as retourné le cerveau ? dit-il avec colère.

Sentant que la conversation commençait à devenir hors de mon contrôle, je lui raccrochai au nez. Le téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois dans la soirée mais je décidai alors de ne plus décrocher. Je me sentais tellement mal de mon comportement et de toutes les choses que j'avais pû lui dire mais je sais que Kyla pouvait aussi me le faire payer très cher si je me rapprochai un peu trop de Jared. Cependant, j'avais maintenant la certitude que Jared tenait un tant soit peu à moi avec ce coup de téléphone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Je décidai de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, en plus mes parents ne s'en rendraient même pas compte puisque mon père était de garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain midi et que ma mère était à une exposition d'art à New-York durant toute la semaine.

-Hector, tu veux rester avec moi toute la journée à la maison puis aller à la plage ?

-Oh ouii ! Mais l'école, on va dire quoi ?

-Et si on disait que t'étais malade ?

Il fit semblant de tousser.

-Ca me va dit-il en me faisant son sourire d'ange.

Après avoir appelé l'école d'Hector et ensuite la mienne, nous avons passé notre matinée à faire des jeux de société et regarder des dessins animés. Le midi, nous avions fait des sandwichs et nous étions sur le point de partir à la plage.

-On n'y reste pas longtemps à la plage mon cœur d'accord ?

-D'accord mais on fait des cookies en rentrant alors !

-Va pour des cookies !

Nous nous baladions sur la plage durant une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de trouver Jared assis sur notre porche, ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Hector que je tenais par la main, vint se mettre derrière mes jambes.

-C'est le garçon des falaises ? dit-il craintif.

Il est vrai que par l'importance de la taille et des muscles de Jared, il pouvait facilement impressionner les enfants.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dis-je à Jared en essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

-Je voulais te voir et parler avec toi dit-il me suppliant du regard.

Hector sortit de mes jambes et vint se positionner entre Jared et moi.

-Tu lui veux quoi à Kimmy ?

-Euh… Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait plus me voir…

Jared était-t'il vraiment entrain de se justifier auprès de mon petit frère.

-Kim, si tu veux pas parler aux garçons, tu n'auras pas de namoureux me dit-il presque en me grondant. Toi, tu veux bien être le namoureux de Kim ?

Je me mis à rougir instantanément, pitié ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment dit ca… Cette situation semblait au contraire plutôt faire rire Jared.

-Il faudrait que Kim veuille bien me voir et me parler pour ça.

-Alors, viens chez nous ! En plus, on va faire des cookies ! dit Hector tout en prenant Jared de la main et l'emmena dans notre maison.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Jared venait de rentrer chez moi.

Je retrouvai Jared et Hector assis dans la cuisine m'attendant sûrement pour commencer la recette.

-Hector, mon cœur, tu veux bien aller te laver les mains là haut avant de faire les cookies ?

-J'y vais !

Dés qu'Hector quitte la cuisine, je tourne aussitôt mon regard pleins de reproches vers Jared.

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? !

Il se leva et se rapprocha de moi.

-Tu ne répondais plus au téléphone et quand je ne t'ai pas vu en cours, je me suis inquiété. Je voulais être sur que tu allais bien et avoir des explications à propos d'hier.

-Jared, pourquoi rends tu ca si compliqué ?

-Parceque je n'ai pas décidé de te laisser tomber et je ne le ferai jamais dit-il en me prenant la main. Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Et la vraie raison, pas la fausse.

Mentir à Jared au téléphone était quelque chose, lui mentir en face en était une autre. Alors je décidai de lui raconter mon altercation d'hier.

-Kyla ne veut pas que je m'approche de toi…

-Pardon ? ! dit-il en colère.

-Elle dit que vous allez bientôt vous remettre ensemble, que je ne suis rien et que je n'ai pas intérêt à t'approcher.

-Non mais c'est une grande malade ! Je l'ai quitté et c'est pour de bon cette fois-ci, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pû la supporter autant de temps. Et pour ce qu'elle a dit sur toi, c'est entièrement faux. Tu n'es pas rien, tu es intelligente, magnifique, attentionnée, douce, tu es la plus merveille des filles que j'ai pu rencontré de toute ma vie me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Sa déclaration m'avait vraiment ému. Et je fis ce qui me vint naturellement, je le pris dans mes bras et enfonçait ma tête dans son épaule, me permettant de profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur. J'avais l'impression que lui-même reniflait mes cheveux le plus discrètement possible.

-Aahh ! Vous êtes namoureux c'est bon ? dit Hector rentrant dans la cuisine tout content.

Nous ne répondîmes rien mais nous lui sourîmes tous les deux.

Nous avons passé le reste de fin d'après-midi à préparer nos cookies. Jared m'avait même enlevé un morceau de pâte qui se trouvait sur ma joue, en étant toujours aussi attentionné envers moi et même Hector.

Je raccompagnai Jared devant ma maison en début de soirée.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment Kim même si je dois remercier pour cela ton petit frère dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'imagine que Kyla avait bien réussi son coup dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Oui mais maintenant qu'on a tout mis au clair, tout va bien entre nous ? dit Jared en me relevant le menton.

-Oui, tout va bien dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me prit une nouvelle fois la main.

-Tu sais que tu es importante pour moi Kim ? dit-il cherchant la réponse dans mes yeux.

-Oui je le sais dis-je maintenant avec certitude. Mais j'aimerai que notre amitié reste secrète, pas de démonstration en public. J'aime faire profil bas et m'afficher avec vous au lycée me met au contraire au centre des discussions.

-C'est d'accord… Du moins pour le début me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et m'embrassant le front d'une façon protectrice.

-Je te vois alors en cours demain ?

-A demain Jared.

Je rentrai chez moi, plus heureuse que jamais.

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous les filles? Bisous à toutes!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les filles! Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais n'ayant qu'une semaine de vacances et des galops d'essai à la rentrée, j'avais pas mal de boulot et j'ai eu moins de temps à consacrer à mon histoire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez moi vos avis! Et je vous dis à très bientôt!

Chapitre 10 :

Je me réveillai ce matin pour aller en cours plus heureuse que jamais. Jared et moi avions pu recoller les morceaux et nous avions aussi convenu de ne pas nous montrer ensemble lors du lycée. Cependant, le doute planait sur la nature de notre relation…

Etions-nous amis ? Veut t'il simplement me connaître un peu mieux ? Espère t'il un peu plus ? Quant à ma dernière question, je savais que c'était l'espoir qui parlait pour moi.

La fin d'après-midi du jour dernier avait été l'une des plus belles de toute ma vie : Hector et moi avions pu passé du bon temps ensemble, Jared était venu à la maison et nous avions passé un cap dans notre relation et Hector semblait vraiment apprécier Jared.

J'espérai cependant qu'il ne s'attache pas trop à lui, ne sachant toujours pas où nous allions.

Je déposai Hector à l'école et filai au lycée. Je n'avais toujours pas reparler à Matt depuis notre dispute du midi au self. Je crois que nous n'avions jamais été aussi longtemps en froid, sans nous parler. De plus , il n'avait pas tenté de m'appeler pour s'expliquer.

Je ressentais un pincement au cœur, il est vrai qu'avec les histoires avec Jared et son groupe, j'avais clairement pris le parti de Jared aveuglé par mon amour pour lui. Je lui devais des excuses mais serait-t-il prêt à m'écouter. Pas de trace de Matt sur ma place de parking, ca commençait bien… Je ne pourrai alors m'expliquer avec lui que lors de la pause déjeuner.

La matinée fût longue. Je ne pensai qu'à ma futur conversation que j'allais avoir avec Matt…

Il était seul assis à une table du réfectoire, le regard porté sur son plateau en face de lui.

Je remplis le mien et partis vers notre table.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? dis-je doucement.

-Je n'attends personne alors mets toi à l'aise dit-il en m'accordant un bref regard.

-Matt, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour… Je sais que tu te comportais comme un ami, voulant m'éviter de souffrir par la suite et je t'ai envoyé boulé.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi lorsqu'il est sujet de Jared, tu te comportes comme s'il n'y avait que lui au monde. Quand Jared est dans ton champs de vision, je n'existe plus.

Je passe à la trappe, et tu n'as de yeux que pour lui. Quand on parle, c'est aussi pour me parler de lui… Et je commence à être fatigué que ce soit notre sujet de conversation quotidien !

-Je suis tellement désolé Matt… Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais un comportement aussi égoïste et égocentrique ces derniers temps… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ce que tu ressentais à ce propos. Je te promets que je ferai des efforts à l'avenir.

Il me sourit et je sus que la tempête était passée.

Je partais pour me rendre en cours, traversant le couloir du bâtiment B quand je fus attirée par quelqu'un dans une classe. Je laissai échapper un cri par cette prise inattendue et m'apprêtai à me débattre quand je me rendis compte que mon ravisseur n'était autre que Jared.

-Jared ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je sais, je suis désolé ! Mais comme tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie en ma compagnie, je devais bien trouver un moyen pour te voir ! En plus, je t'ai fait venir car j'ai un service à te demander.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute !

-J'aurai besoin que tu me donnes des cours en maths… Je n'y arrive pas, et je risque de rater mon semestre à cause de cette matière.

-Ce ne sera vraiment que pour réviser ?

-Oui madame ! Et aussi pour passer un peu de toi mais tu es surtout l'élève la plus qualifiée pour me venir en aide.

-C'est d'accord alors. Mais quand et où ?

-Il n'y a presque personne à la bibliothèque du lycée le soir, et on pourrait bosser 2h après les cours, une fois par semaine si ca te convient bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire perdre ton temps !

-Ca me va ! Mais tu vas bosser dur ! Je veux que tu cartonnes aux prochains examens !

-Avec une prof comme toi, je ne peux que m'améliorer dit-il en me souriant.

-Bon Jared, je dois aller en cours maintenant ! dis-je avec regrets.

Il est vrai que j'aimais passer mon temps avec lui, savourer chaque minute en sa présence.

-Oui moi aussi dit-il tout aussi triste. On dit demain 17h à la bibliothèque ?

-J'y serai !

Pris dans mon élan, je lui fis un bisous sur la joue et repartit tout aussi vite de cette salle.

Quand j'étais avec lui, j'étais différente…. Je me sentais plus libre, comme la Kim que j'avais toujours voulu être ! Moins timide et plus spontanée. Jared me changeait et j'espérais que ce soit en bien.

Comment une séance de tutorat pouvait-t'elle m'exciter et m'effrayer en même temps ? Jared était le seul à pouvoir me faire cet effet.

Nous étions déjà jeudi 17h et j'attendais patiemment Jared dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure là, c'était un euphémisme ! La salle était vide. Il ne restait qu'une bibliothécaire occupée à ranger, classer des romans. Je m'installais à une table et commençai à étaler les divers livres sur la table quand la chaise d'en face de moi crissa. Je relevai ma tête et tombai sur le visage craquant de Jared qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolé pour le retard, je devais vite passer à mon casier.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je venais à peine de m'installer. On commence ?

-Bien sûr ! dit-il en sortant ses affaires de travail.

Jared et moi travaillions déjà depuis une bonne heure et je sentais que son attention commençait petit à petit à se dissiper. Je relevai la tête une fois mes explications terminées après un exercice quand je le vis me regarder. Il semblait analyser chaque contour de mon visage comme pour se le rappeler une fois parti.

-Jared ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je suis désolé Kim… J'ai l'impression d'un peu décrocher. On pourrait faire une pause ?

-Si tu veux ! Allons prendre un café, j'ai un peu froid…

Il est vrai que je n'étais partie qu'avec un gilet fin ce matin et que la température à Forks pouvait très vite chuter.

-Oh Kim ! Je suis désolé, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! dit-il s'énervant contre lui-même.

-Veux tu bien arrêter de t'excuser à longueur de temps Jared ! Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu n'aies pas vu que je frissonnais soit une erreur de ta part.

Je l'entendis baragouiner quelque chose comme « c'est mon devoir » mais ne comprenant pas à quoi rimait cette phrase, je décidais de laisser couler.

-Tiens prends ma veste dit-il en me tendant son blouson molletonné.

-Merci Jared dis-je en l'enfilant timidement.

Il paya nos deux cafés et nous repartîmes dans la bibliothèque pour terminer cette deuxième heure de tutorat.

Jared se montrait tellement prévenant envers moi… Tout d'abord sa veste sur mes épaules, il me paye mon café et j'ai l'impression qu'il vérifie toutes les minutes si je me sens bien. J'étais aux anges. Je voyais bien que Jared essayait vraiment de se donner du mal à comprendre les maths, ca me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il y mette du sien.

La deuxième heure se déroula aussi vite que la première et je passais le plus clairement de mon temps quand Jared faisait un exercice, à sentir sa veste. Elle sentait divinement bon, elle sentait lui… Une odeur chaude, boisée avec un soupçon de muscade. Il serait tellement difficile de l'enlever.

Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et partîmes sur le parking où il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Merci beaucoup Kim pour bien vouloir m'aider. Comme tu l'as vu, les maths ne sont pas vraiment mon point fort.

-Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vois que tu essayes vraiment et c'est ce qui compte. Tiens, j'allais oublier de te rendre ta veste dis-je en commencant à l'enlever.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas Kim ! J'ai d'autres vestes à la maison, tu n'as qu'à la garder encore un peu.

-C'est gentil Jared dis-je en rougissant.

Il me fit un tendre bisous sur la joue, s'attardant plus longtemps que les dernières fois et repartit vers sa moto.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus que m'emmitoufler dans sa veste et la renifler jusqu'à en ne plus pouvoir respirer.


End file.
